Freya and Mathias Lost Child
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in AU, where Dahlia saved Freya's son from the poison Freya took after Mathias was killed. Centuries later Freya's son arrives in New Orleans to collect the next firstborn while planning to end Dahlia once and for all and to reunite his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Grandfather.**

After Klaus, Mikael and Elijah with Freya's fight against Dahlia ended not the way they expected. Klaus stabbed Mikael in the chest with what he believes to be the White Oak Stake the only thing in all of existence that has the power to end an Original's life permanently. Freya fell apart one of the only two people that ever truly loved Freya was gone. Meanwhile, over at a small cabin, we have a boy who has a physical appearance of a seventeen-year-old who has pale white skin green eyes and light brown hair. The boy is wearing dark navy blue denim shorts, a light ocean blue t-shirt and navy blue converse trainers. Along with a pendant around his neck, the pendant is a dark amber crystal shaped to be the symbol of Cerberus the three-headed hound of the Underworld. In the middle of the cabin, we have a wooden chair and around that chair is a circle of various kinds of flowers that have been blessed by magic. Sat in the chair is a very alive but desiccated Mikael! The boy picks up a small knife makes a small cut on two of his index fingers. He then mutters a small spell before placing his two index fingers on Mikael's lips the tiny amount of blood slips through the cracks of Mikael's closed lips and within only a few mere seconds Mikael completely revives and comes to his surroundings. The boy moves his two index fingers away from Mikael.

"Where am I witch?" Mikael demands to know, he then tries to stand up but finds himself unable to move.

"Don't bother trying to move I've spelled you so you can't move from the chair until I lift the spell you're stuck there." The boy replies.

"What is it that you want boy?" Mikael asked.

"We have someone in common your daughter Freya," The boy says.  
"Stop the riddles boy." Mikael snapped.

"You really do have a lack of patience grandpa." The boy responds.

"Grandpa! Answer clearly boy because you won't be able to hide behind this spell forever." Mikael snapped.

"I don't intend to hide behind any spell gramps! Now, my name is Adam Mathiasson. Your first and only grandchild." The boy reveals to Mikael.

"Impossible my daughter's child died while in her womb." Mikael pointed out.

"Only for a mere split second, grandpa when my mother passed out. Dahlia saved me, and made my mother believe I was dead not long afterwards my mother fled." Adam explains.

"What do you want?" Mikael questions.

"We both want the same thing, grandpa, we both want Dahlia dead and my mother free, I want my freedom. Dahlia does not need Nicklaus' child to break the slumber part of her immortality spell. She never did I showed potential with magic from the moment I was born. She cloaked me from my mother and raised me and taught me the arts of magic. While she broke the slumber cycle for her immortality, she made sure I and my mother would continue being tied to the sleeping cycle. To keep my mother's still thinking Dahlia hadn't yet gained enough power. Me slumbering was punishment for my mother betraying Dahlia." Adam answered.

"If you are really my grandson than release me, and we will speak as though we are grandfather and grandson," Mikael says with a simple click of his fingers lifting the spell he placed on Mikael. Mikael gets out his seat and stretches for a brief few seconds.

"And how do grandfathers and grandsons speak?" Adam asked.

"Drink and hunt." Mikael answers.

"Sounds like a plan you won't have to worry about the mutt or anyone finding you, I've cloaked us," Adam tells Mikael.

"I run from no one." Mikael snapped.

"It's not running my and Freya's fate depends on keeping you a secret. Dahlia has the power to take on all existing Originals at once and beat them. As do I but her knowledge surpasses mine." Adam replies.

"While we hunt you will tell me of your plans," Mikael said practically ordering.

"Of, course gramps," Adam says.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Plans and a reminder. **

The hunting lasted for two hours, Adam although wasn't surprised by Mikael's brutality when it came to hunting as Mikael is a Viking warrior. But the drinking part was entirely different. Not what Adam exactly expected the two are now sat in a small booth over at the bar Cami works at. Mikael compelled the bartender to not acknowledge the fact that Adam appeared underage.

"Haven't had alcohol in a hundred years. I've forgotten what it tastes like." Adam says.

"One of the few inventions that have stood the stand of time," Mikael responded.

"Klaus had made one of his mistakes in how to deal with Dahlia," Adam said.

"He has no doubt lost his trust and allegiance with Freya," Mikael replies.

"Not just that my mother although will no longer be willing to work with Klaus, she will still want to stand by Elijah and Rebekah. Elijah and Rebekah are like dogs who run to the bone. They are the dogs and Klaus is the bone. They will stand by Klaus when it suits them and damn everyone else. It's those three against the world now excluding the baby. He made the assumption that he has for a long time. That everyone sees him as a threat and someone not to be messed with." Adam spoke.

"And you don't my boy?" Mikael assumes. Adam just chuckles.

"Let me put this way grandpa, I am Thor's hammer and he is just a mere bug. One that has managed by some miracle to live as long as he has. He has no power over me, my main goal isn't just to end Dahlia and gain my freedom. But it is to reunite my family and to bring the Mikaelson trio worse nightmares to life." Adam tells Mikael.

"How interesting Adam, just how do you plan on bringing Nicklaus, Elijah and Rebekah their worse nightmares to life?" Mikael questions.

"A true warrior never reveals all his secrets grandpa. But the first steps are crucial I need you to fetch certain items and take them to my cabin," Adam responds pulling out a small note and passing it to his grandfather. Mikael looks at the note and reads it silently in his head.

"Is this going to be a problem grandpa?" Adam questioned.

"This is a mere trifle, my little witch," Mikael replies.

"Good," Adam spoke the two spent the next hour drinking before Adam had to leave to return to Dahlia.

* * *

Adam is true to his word and returns to Dahlia's hideout which shall remain a secret for now. Adam wasn't drunk not even tipsy he has had plenty of experience when it comes to drinking despite his sleeping cycle.

"Auntie, I trust things went well," Adam commented.

"Things did their encounter with me, is no doubt troubling the siblings. Three Originals subdued by my barely a mere fraction of my power. Although they did fight rather passionately for their loved ones." Dahlia replies.

"My mother was there wasn't she?" Adam asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but that is not your concern," Dahlia answered quickly wanting to dismiss the conversation.

"My concern! Let's not forget one crucial detail Dahlia it is my power alone that broke your sleeping cycle. If it wasn't for me, you would have only just woken. And if you were to lose my power your sleeping cycle would return. And you and I are not naive enough to think that Nicklaus' child would have the power to break the cycle." Adam snapped. Dahlia just chuckled.

"You almost gave me a valid point. If your power wasn't tied to me, I have no doubt I would still be bond to sleep and that Nicklaus's daughter and her children wouldn't have the power to break it at least not for a dozen centuries. But how quickly you forget its not the magical potential that makes a witch's power. Its the knowledge, wisdom and skill that makes a witch powerful and dangerous. If you were as skilled as I, you would have been able to unlink yourself and find your mother." Dahlia reminds Adam of a lesson, he has never seen to truly learn. How Adam craved to rip out Dahlia's lounge and skin her alive.

"I don't care what your desire is with the mutt's child, however, what I do care is what happens to me and my mother. I know you won't kill her death is a punishment you never give to those that carry your blood. You probably consider it a gift death. Just know this I can bring you a bloodline of witches that Hope nor any other witch could ever produce. So keep that in mind when we make our next move." Adam says. Dahlia lets out a very brief smile.

"That is a thought that is frequently on my mind dear, child," Dahlia spoke.

End of chapter 2.


End file.
